


Life in the In-Between

by stoness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoness/pseuds/stoness





	Life in the In-Between

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life In the In-Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/367098) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

“Ferula parvus。”一根棍子，大概和羽毛笔差不多长，戳到Harry头上。

“噢！”他摸摸脑袋。“当心点，行吗？”他摇下麻瓜汽车的窗户把棍子扔到马路上。

“对不起，”Tonks毫无歉意的说。“还是太大了。Ferula mimimis.关窗，好吗？外面冻死人。”一根她小拇指长短的棍子落到她腿上。“完美。”

Harry尽可能的转个身，因为他坐在驾驶座上，看着他的搭档。“我知道这是我们接过的最无聊的任务，而且我相信Moody又为了什么事在发我的脾气，但是以Albus的名义，Tonks，为什么你要练习召唤咒？”

她对他咧嘴一笑，往自己不断增加的收藏里又加上一根木棍。“因为我无聊，我不知道圣诞节该送Kingsley什么，所以我打算给他用木棍做个笔筒。”

Harry瞪着她。“木棍笔筒？”

“是，”Tonks快活的说。“然后他就会说‘Tonks，你为什么会给我个木棍杯子呢？你疯了吗？’然后我会说‘事实上，Kingsley老友，我真的疯了，我整整三个星期跟Potter一起关在汽车里盯着一间从没人出入的房子。’然后他会对我皱眉，我又会说——乐意的，提醒你——‘只有你我知道，Kingsley，我有点担心Harry。他没法跟他的食死徒间谍男朋友上床，已经开始坐立不安了，你不觉得吗？’然后Kingsley会说——”

“Tonks，”Harry重重叹口气，开始揉额头。“他不是我男朋友。”

“我想不是，”Tonks说。“Kingsley是直的。”

Harry无力的哀叹一声。“Malfoy，我是说。他不是我男朋友。”

Tonks耸耸肩，用粘结咒把木棍扎在一起。“是我错了。所以我表弟交给你情报，万一有人发现他知道怎么找到你他跟Snape就死定了，而你只不过拿他打发时间，更别提他常常会在什么巷子里弄脏膝盖。”

“差不多。”Harry闭上眼睛。“上帝，我无聊死了。”

有一会儿，Tonks什么也没说，轻轻哼着歌做着她的杯子，直到她突然动了。Harry坐起来透过挡风玻璃窥视。“是什么？”

“觉得我看到了什么，来。”她从袖子里抽出魔杖，下了车，闪到屋子的阴影里。Harry紧跟其后，希望自己能在跳进危险之前有时间给他们施个幻身咒。

当他们靠近街角的屋子，Harry注意到楼上的窗户透出一丝光线。“瞧，”他悄声说。

“是，”Tonks低声回答。“我们第一次看到灯光。Moody有没有告诉过你要注意什么？”

“只说这可能是食死徒聚会的房子，”他说，“我们还要靠近吗？”

Tonks摇摇头，把他拉回两栋房子之间的窄巷。“观察加汇报。你知道规矩。Dra—，呃，你朋友—有没有告诉过你这个地方的事情？”

“不，他还在保加利亚，”Harry低声说。“几个星期没见到他。”

“难怪你情绪低落，”Tonks了然的说，然后身体一僵。“花园里有东西在动。”Harry探头想看清微弱的嘈杂声从何而来。

突然，房子灯光一闪，照亮了外面。Tonks冲过街道，Harry来不及抓住她，立刻飞快跟上，他很快就失去了她的踪迹，因为她混入了之前还不在那儿的人群中。Harry追在她后面但却撞上了某个大块头，一只粗壮的胳膊挡住他。“法律执行司行动，退后，先生。”

“傲罗，”Harry喊道。“我也是法律执行司的！出什么事了？”

“Potter？”对方毫无笑意的咧咧嘴。“不是你们组。让开。”

Harry瞟了一眼昏暗的灯光。“McLaggen，你这混蛋，这里不归你们管。”当对方毫不理会，他挫败的抽出魔杖，Cormac McLaggen露出残忍的笑容。

“哦，打算怎么办？攻击特勤巫师？谢谢，Potter，我很乐意。”McLaggen一手抓着Harry肩膀，一手握紧拳头，当Harry看到一点白金色穿过花园进入屋子，他挣脱McLaggen冲向大门，但被另两个巫师拦了下来。

“好了，好了，Potter。”其中一个说，拍拍他脑袋。“你和那个笨妞坐下来，让真正的法律执行司的人做事。我们已经盯上了这些卑贱的食死徒，是我们，所以你们为什么不回去找疯眼呢，替我们向他问好。”另一个取下手套从大衣里摸出一把餐刀，递给Harry。“抓着，”他干脆的说，把刀塞到Harry手里，直到熟悉又讨厌的拉扯出现。

三个小时后，Harry从后门走进格里莫广场十二号，甩上门。他直接从Moody的办公室幻影移形到后面花园。甚至懒得走去法律执行司的飞路网。当Harry和Tonks冲进Moody办公室的时候，他正跟Derrick Marquam，高级特勤巫师，针锋相对。他们的声音交叠在一起。“特勤巫师——Muswell山的那房子——完全破坏了隐秘，Alastor！”一等吼声稍微止息，他们把事情告诉了两个男人，他们快说完的时候，四个惨败的特勤巫师的到来打断了他们的汇报。

“该死的McLaggen跟他的野蛮同伙，”Harry嘟哝着走上楼，只想好好洗个热水澡。“情报，监控，我们准备文件好把食死徒送上巫师法庭，几个只会耍魔杖的混蛋就破坏了，不但忘记防御出口等里面的人出来，自己还受了伤！”

他一直诅咒着，脱下衬衫丢到床上，突然注意到枕头上放着个小信封，以及上面熟悉优雅的笔迹。他扯开信封抽出里面的卡片，只写着“到博金博克后面来，越快越好。”Harry抓起衬衫重新套上，奔下楼，拉开花园门的时候已经在念幻影移形咒。

他出现在高品质魁地奇店前的人行道上。这么晚，街上空无一人，他沿着翻倒巷疾步而行，直到看到绵延石墙的缺口，才转入小巷。

“怎么用了那么久？”

Harry皱起眉，“我一看到你的纸条就来了，”他靠近Draco，后者闭着眼靠着墙壁。

“我到这儿快两个小时了。”当Harry伸手碰他肩膀是，他忍不住露出一丝痛苦的神色。

“你没事吧？”Harry施了个微弱的照明咒，小心打量Draco。“你看起来像鬼一样，Malfoy。我在魔法部——见鬼的特勤巫师……”Harry皱起眉靠得更近，声音更温和。“你在那儿，是吗？在Muswell山，我知道看到的是你的头发。”

Draco嗤笑起来，慢慢睁开眼睛。“下次提醒我用伪装咒。”

“你在那儿。见鬼，Draco，我们盯了那房子几个星期！给我一点儿消息，行吗？”Harry抓住Draco的肩膀，想要摇摇他让他多点理智，但Draco几乎克制不住的抽气让他停了下来。“你受伤了？”

“没什么，”Draco声音嘶哑，伸手抓住手臂。“不能去圣芒戈——你知道，他们一看到我们人出现就会通知你们——让别人固定过了。我会没事的。”

“让我瞧瞧，”Harry静静的说。“固定？骨折了吗？”

Draco点点头，依然抓着手臂。“不知道你们要袭击？”他做个苦脸。“不知道你在盯那儿，Potter。给我点儿消息怎么样，还是我们只是单向的？我给你情报，我给你口交，圣人Potter要什么有什么，对吗？”

“不是我们。是该死的McLaggen和他手下，”Harry说。“我不知道这跟你有关，行吗？相信我，我一个月前被命令的，每天晚上都缩在个全是薯片味道的麻瓜汽车里。”他小心移开Draco的手指，然后解开他衬衫，推开来好看清伤势。“治的什么玩意？是谁，你姨婆Harriet？”

Draco露出一丝坏笑。“三表姐Henrietta，实际上。”他叹口气，看着Harry。“特勤巫师，为什么？”

“我不知道。也许他们收到了什么消息。”Harry伸手碰碰Draco的脸，抹去一点污痕。“那儿是什么？”

“没什么需要特勤巫师的，”Draco低声说。“要是你的调查被破坏了，我不确定告诉你安不安全。”

“Malfoy……”Harry抓抓头发，有点恼怒，即使他明知道Draco是对的。“瞧——你会因此惹上麻烦吗？他们看到你了吗？”

“McLaggen？”Draco微微摇摇头。“我只是被打歪的咒语击中。他们不是瞄准我的，”他眼神阴沉了。“他们挥着魔杖冲进来，Potter。根本不看瞄准的是什么，我在他们幻影移形前施了几个咒语——希望打破了某人的鼻子。”

“你成功了，”Harry假笑着说。“Mark Wells，一个在我们进Hogwarts前一年毕业的大块头。”

Draco露出笑容，然后再次苦起脸。“很好，他简直跟Flint一样傻，绝对不容易，”他叹口气，“瞧，我没什么新消息给你。我只是……”他声音低沉下去。“看到我表姐跟你在一起，想知道她是不是没事，想知道到底出什么鬼了。那儿不是军事目标，Potter。我只能告诉你这么多。”

Harry靠着Draco身边的墙。“希望你能多告诉我一点。也许让调查重新回答我跟Tonks手里来，要是真没什么需要担心的就能多给你一点空间。”他伸手拂开Draco额头上的头发。“你真的看起来很糟糕，你知道。”

再次闭上眼，Draco露出邪恶的微笑。“是你的方式说你不想做爱？”

“见鬼，Malfoy，”Harry站直身，双手抱胸，走近Draco。“看着我，行吗？”

Draco勉强睁开眼睛。“是？”

“这不是用性换保护，你知道。你也不是在多买一点你的安全——或者Snape的——每一次我们碰头的时候。”他靠得更近，双手撑在Draco脑侧，声音低沉坚定。“要是你这么做是出于责任或者恐惧，Draco，停下。我希望你是——嗯，你做是因为你喜欢，你想要。”他安静了一分钟，看着Draco看着他。“我是的。”

Draco安静了一会儿，然后点点头。他身体放松了，“我是的。只不过我一直没法明白你，Potter，自从在Malkin夫人店第一次见面起。不知道你看着我的时候在想什么——叛徒或是凶手或者容易利用的对象，或者只不过是个从没给你任何理由关心我出了什么事的人。”他的唇扭出一个微笑。“至少我知道我很擅长动嘴。对我的盟友很有用的技巧。”

“他们不是你的盟友，”Harry非常温柔的说，靠向前直到他们的脸几乎碰上。“我也完全有理由关心你出了什么事。”他稍稍靠近一点，嘴唇贴着Draco的唇，然后加深了这个吻。

Draco双手搂住Harry的腰，轻轻回应这个吻。“我必须承认我更喜欢你当我的联系人而不是Tonks，”他嗤笑起来。“虽然我想知道——她能变形成男孩吗？”

Harry对他微笑。“她拒绝回答，你真是变态，想知道你表姐。”他再次轻轻吻吻Draco，然后退后一步伸出手。“跟我回家，我想在亮处好好看看你的伤，我想你也可以睡一会儿。”更加仔细的观察，Harry注意到Draco额头上担忧的纹路和眼睛下面的黑眼圈。

Draco低头看着地，然后抬起头，点点头。“几个小时，我必须在日出前离开，好吗？”他伸手握住Harry的手，走近跟他一起幻影移形到了格里莫广场的后花园。微微晃晃头，Draco松开Harry。“我永远也习惯不了辅助幻影移形。觉得不舒服。”

“你只是喜欢控制，”Harry轻声说，带着Draco走进屋子。“吃饭？洗澡？睡觉？”

“洗澡，”Draco露出向往的神情，“热腾腾的泡泡浴。”

Harry大笑起来走上楼。“希望你知道泡泡浴的咒语。这儿绝对是个格莱芬多单身汉的地方。有干净毛巾就是你的运气。”

“贫民，”Draco说，把Harry推出浴室，“让我一个人享受。”门在Harry身后关严，上锁。Harry下楼翻检壁橱，把找到的东西放在托盘里端回楼上卧室，免得Draco万一饿了。他踢掉鞋，抱着一堆文件在床上躺下，一边喝黄油啤酒一边工作。

“这屋子比外面看起来要大，”Draco说，他站在门口，下身裹着浴巾，看着Harry阅读。“我试了三个门才找到正确的。”

Harry把文件放到一边，挪开一些在床上给Draco腾出位置。“太大了，真的。Alastor说让太多凤凰社员住在一起不安全，所以我没有室友。很无聊。”

“什么，你和鼬鼠不是下班的每一分钟都聚在一起吃薯片聊魁地奇？或者争论谁在上面？”Draco走近床，犹豫着直到Harry拍拍被子。

“Hermione在上面。每个人都知道。来，Malfoy。我们以前睡过——坐下不会死。”

Draco坐下了，腿也抬了上来。“但是从没在床上，你和我。以为你迷恋危险，黑暗的巷子，随时可能被发现，诸如此类。”他笑看着Harry。“告诉我我错了。”

“我喜欢的主要是危险的男孩，不是环境，”Harry轻快的说，转头面对Draco。“双重间谍，你知道这种事。非常惊险刺激，”他抬起Draco的手臂，小心检查伤势。“看起来不像在对角巷那么糟，但还是需要重新接合。Snape能不能……”

“也许，”Draco说。“我过几天能见到他，或者我会先问Bellatrix阿姨。她的治疗咒疼得像鬼，但是效果很好。她在Rodolphus身上练习了很多年。”他坏笑着说。“说到危险迷恋。”

Harry在床上躺下，抓起枕头捂住脸，呻吟一声。“恶，我不想知道，Draco。”他可以感觉到Draco在他身边躺下。

“这是今晚第二次了，”Draco静静的说。

Harry睁开眼睛看到Draco注视着他，“第二次什么？”

“你没有叫我Malfoy。”

“那是你名字，”Harry说。“有问题吗？”

“没有。”Draco抬手抚摸Harry的脸颊，然后轻轻摘下Harry的眼镜折好放到床头柜上。“很好，其实。听到你这么叫有点奇怪，但是很好。”

Harry咽下口水，觉得胸口有种奇异的感觉。“你可以叫我Harry。”

“不，”Draco说，低头吻了Harry，就像他们在小巷里接吻时那样温柔。“不安全。我必须把你当作Potter——要是我失口叫你Harry，我就死定了。”他再次吻了Harry，拉起他的衬衫，手滑进去抚摸Harry的腹部。

Harry呻吟着坐起身，扯下衬衫扔到卧室那头，然后俯身吻了Draco，这次更深入。当Draco手放到Harry的皮带上，他侧过身让他更方便，自己顺着Draco的脖子和没受伤的肩膀舔吻。“要是不行就阻止我，Draco。”

Draco轻声笑了起来，解开Harry的皮带和牛仔裤，推落到Harry的臀部。“太行了。比该死的巷子强多了。”他翻身躺下，几乎羞涩的微笑。“当然，一张真正的床总还是有点作用的。”

Harry下床飞快脱下裤子和袜子。他拉开Draco裹着的浴巾，对结果露出满意的微笑。“你真是美，Draco。”他爬回床上，跨坐在Draco身上，低头看着他。“是的，是有点作用。除非这也有危险。”

Draco耸耸肩。“有，但这是我可以承受的危险。”羞涩的笑容再次出现。“这给疯狂提供了一点儿理由。”他把Harry拉下来，搂着他的背彻底的吻了他。

他们接吻的时候，Harry的手指抓着Draco的头发，克制着不要磨蹭Draco。“难得我们有时间慢慢来。”他欲望的抽搐扯动他的笑容。“也许没有那么多时间，其实，”他微微用力的顶着Draco，贴着他相应的勃起蹭动。

“想要你，”Draco低声说。“求你，现在。”他一条腿和Harry的腿缠在一起，另一条腿勾着Harry的腰，轻声呻吟着挤压着彼此。

在另一个绵长的亲吻之后，Harry微笑着吻吻Draco的鼻尖。“我应该可以做到。”他倾身拉开床头柜抽屉，拿出个小红罐子递给Draco，然后翻身到一边。“你来？我想看着你。”

Draco红着脸打开罐子，挖出里面的膏体。“看？不知道你有这种嗜好，Potter。”

“我总是愿意改变主意的，”Harry说，克制着喘息，观看Draco分开腿伸手到后面润滑自己。“Fuck，Draco。”

“通常如此，”Draco说，粘滑的手突然握住Harry的欲望，他慢慢揉捏，同时吻着Harry。

Harry呻吟一声。“小心，那么。”他勉强拉开Draco的，坐起来跪在Draco腿间。“总有一天，我们想在一起多久就能……”他靠近些，拉着Draco的腿勾住他的腰，调整好位置。当他慢慢进入，他倾身用力亲吻Draco。

“上帝，Potter，”Draco喘息道，“别折磨我，”他拱身，要求Harry深入，双手抚摸着Harry的背部和体侧。“没人告诉你在打仗吗？”他轻声大笑。“等它结束有的是时间。”

“是，”Harry喘息着开始在Draco体内抽插。“保证。”

“不要保证，”Draco立刻说。“只要——用力，好吗？”他在Harry身下扭动，吻着他能碰到的Harry的胸膛。“别克制，”他低声说。“他妈的不是当英雄的时候。”

Harry再次呻吟了，决定接受Draco的意见。他猛然挺身，狠狠的在Draco体内来回着。Draco的要求和他光洁的皮肤，以及除非外部世界天翻地覆否则他们几乎不可能再有这种机会的事实，让他无法控制自己。Draco在他身下扭动，牙齿挑逗着Harry的乳头，发出微小的喘息敦促Harry继续，没多久，Harry感觉到小腹绷紧，呼吸愈发急促。“Draco……”

“是，”Draco喘息着。他伸手到他们之间，开始抚弄自己的欲望，Harry开始颤抖。“我就要，你不知道你对我的影响，是吗？”

当最后一波高潮退去，Harry用手肘支撑着自己，依然在Draco身体里，看着Draco的头发散落在枕上。“好了，”他低语。“你现在是安全的，没关系。”

Draco高潮的时候叫喊了出来，紧紧的裹住Harry，精液射到他胸口，然后他把Harry拉下来深深的吻住。“他妈的什么也别保证，Potter，”他嘶哑的低声说。“哪怕这一分钟。”

退出Draco的身体，摸索着魔杖，Harry叹口气。“我知道。只不过……我希望一切能不一样。”

“如果是的话，”Draco静静的说，“我们就不会像现在这样。战争至少在这点上是值得的。”

Harry找到魔杖，施了清洁咒，然后调低灯光，拉好被子盖住他们俩。“你有两个小时，我会叫你起床。”

“九十分钟，”Draco偎依着他，头枕在Harry肩上。

“九十分钟，”Harry说，吻吻Draco的头发。“你的手臂怎么样？”

Draco耸耸肩。“能动。我会让Severus看看。”他退后一点看着Harry。“为什么你会去Muswell山盯梢？”

“收到了个情报，”Harry说，“有人觉得在奇怪的时间看到有人出入，认出其中有食死徒名单上的人。”他平静的看着Draco的眼睛。“除非你告诉我，我没法让别人回避，Draco。”

过了很久，Draco叹口气点点头。“那是安全屋。孩子，主要是，还有老人。很糟，Potter，即使核心成员也知道最好把家人送走，免得出事。”他苦涩的微笑。“就像乱来的特勤巫师袭击老太太。”

Harry皱着眉。“那儿有人住？”

“不，”Draco说。“是中转站，我只能告诉你这么多。”他小心的看着Harry。“他们不是坏人，Potter。他们几乎还没脱下围嘴，或者又快用得上了。我们有几个人想帮忙。结果——你也知道——每个人都为黑魔王的荣耀目的而死是没用的。”他目光闪动，但依然盯着Harry。“也包括你，你这个傻瓜英雄。”

“不保证，”Harry温柔的说，“但我会记住。”他再次吻吻Draco的头发。“你们还会用那栋屋子吗？”

“不会。已经被发现了。魔咒的战斗引起了邻居的注意，所以我们会换个地方。”

“下次告诉我，”Harry说。“至少要是Tonks和我知道出什么事了，会从内部多做些事情。”

Draco点点头，然后打个哈欠。“我不会告诉你太多，但会说一部分。”他缩得更近。“九十分钟。”

：：

第二天早上，Harry给Tonks带了咖啡和松饼。

“你看起来有点憔悴，”她说，饼干屑立刻落到身上，在衬衫上留下污迹。“长夜？”

“可以这么说，”Harry说。坐在她桌角，看着她施清洁咒。“他在那儿。”

“果然，”她说。“安全？”

“受伤了，但他会好的。”

Tonks拍拍他膝盖。“总有一天你们能正常约会，你知道。”

Harry笑起来，按着她的手。“有什么用呢？你再也不会有事向Kingsley抱怨了。”

她笑了，挥动魔杖。一根尖头棍子落到Harry头上。他接住它然后折成两半，把碎片递给她。“来吧，搭档，让我们去拯救世界。”

Tonks抓起外套跟着他出了办公室。“我在想，你知道。只有个笔筒当礼物也许不够。你觉得我送Kingsley魔法约会俱乐部的会员证，他会生气吗？”

Harry大笑着搂着她的腰。“也许有一天你也会跟他来个正式的约会，你想过没有？”

Tonks咧嘴一笑。“那他就会以为我真的疯了。来吧，Harry，我还想吃块松饼，然后我们会去瞪着一栋保证没有Malfoy的房子。”

“不保证，”Harry快活的说，跟着她走向外面。

完


End file.
